RWBY: Remnants of a Past Life
by JohnAlder
Summary: In an unknown time on an unknown world, dimensional travel for research is practiced by the government. What happens when a man with a body made of Bio-nano robots leaves his world behind in the name of science and ends up in the RWBY universe and looses his memories? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**[This is my first fan fiction. This is an updated version of my original first chapter. I edited it to get rid of the rushed feeling and add some detail along with a new title. Feedback is also appreciated. Also, hurray for the new **_**Blood Rose**_** chapter! Thanks and please enjoy.]**

RWBY: Remnants of a Past Life

On a planet that may or may not be earth and in a time that may or may not be ours, there was a city that was in no way comparable to those we are used to. This city was sprawling and clean. Buildings that ascended several hundreds of floors pierced the atmosphere and housed millions. The people lived in peace and comfort and never had to lift a finger if they didn't want to. The word _shortage_ was basically eradicated from everyday speech and jobs were hobbies: not necessities. In a high office of a gleaming, white _Space-scraper _building, a man and a woman conversed.

"So, Mr. Schwarz, how are you feeling after your operation?" The woman asked.

"I feel great actually, doctor. I'm stronger, faster, healthier."

"That's great! Tell me, are you having any feelings of disconnection or delayed movements? Have you learned how to disassemble yet?"

"No, no problems like that. And as far as disassembly, I made my finger bend backwards once. Really freaked out my girlfriend. I couldn't bend it back though, so I had to bend it back manually."

"Well, that's to be expected at first. Go slowly now or you may be unable to put yourself together again. Also, I says here that you've been promoted to a traveler. I don't know when you're being deployed, but I strongly suggest you master your new body before you leave."

"Will I really be able to control each nano-bot independently?"

"It's unlikely. But, you will definitely be able to control your body like never before. You're no longer bound by human limits like bones and organs set to a specific shape. With practice, you may be able to let your body flow like a liquid."

"Could I break myself up into pieces and multi task?"

"Maybe. But all we did was add some robotic elements to the cells in your body. Oxygen, nutrition, hormones, and everything else are still needed. Without those, the cells would still die off like normal."

"I see."

Newton Schwarz (preferably Schwarz) exited the building onto the bustling sidewalk. People of every description passed, from flamboyant clothing to plain and simple t-shirts, and hair from dull brown to every shade of the rainbow; and beyond, for those who could see in spectrums of light outside of the normally visible range. Above, a swarm of perso-secs (personal secretaries) buzzed about, following their owners. Above those, an armada of drones and airships blocked the sun from view.

"Al."

Schwarz called his perso-sec out. From his back pocket came a flat rectangular device floating broad side down. The device turned to face him with a lens on its front.

"Al, give me the time."

Flipping in one fluid motion, the broad side that had been upwards now faced Schwarz. The black surface lit up with large bold numbers.

_7:45 am_.

_Better get to work._

Schwarz pushed passed people on the crowded sidewalk and stood on the curb. He motioned with his hand and one of the many speeding automated cabs pulled over. The door slid open as he stepped forward. Sitting down, the leather seat was still warm from the last occupant. On the dash board of the small, one man vehicle, a screen displayed a recorded video message of a woman asking for a destination.

"Dimensional Travel and Study Co." Schwarz answered to the cab's automated system.

"We will be arriving at your destination shortly. Your fare will be twenty dollars. Thank you."

_Expensive. _Schwarz thought as he swiped his currency card. Most people never used the cabs as one building often contained everything needed for a life of comfort. Housing, clinics, farms, amusement parks, all was contained in one building. Cabs were mostly used by those whose jobs were located in their own separate building. Schwarz was one of these people. The D.T.S Co. building was all on its own on the outskirts of the city. Traveling ten times the speed of sound, he would arrive in about 20 minutes. Schwarz made this trip every day and paid the price each time. The job he held was well paying but Schwarz wasn't in it for that. Currency itself was an unnecessary system and only allowed a few extra privileges. Schwarz had his own reasons, which he was sure he would never tell to anyone.

"Al. Call Velvet."

A standby screen displayed as Al attempted to reach Velvet. She answered almost immediately. On the screen was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She said before he could even get a word out.

"Well, now actually. How did you know?" He answered solemnly, getting strait to the point.

"One of your work friends stopped by to congratulate you last night. Look, I'm happy you got the job you always wanted, but when you leave, it's a one way trip. Were you planning on just deploying without telling me?"

"I was going to tell you sooner, but…" he tried to defend.

"When? After you got the call? Or were you just going to have someone show up at my door and tell me your no longer in this dimension!?" She held back tears.

"No… Listen. I'm sorry, I just… I didn't want to say goodbye."

"What? You think that makes up for it? You're just going to spout some cheesy bullshit in an attempt to be romantic and we make up over the phone? Dammit Newton!"

Schwarz flinched at the mention of his hated first name.

"So what, is this goodbye?" Velvet sighed, making an attempt to calm down.

"I think so."

"Have a nice life then."

"You too."

The cab began slowing down and within after a few minutes, it came to a stop in front of a building on the very edge of town. The building, like any other, was white and the top was too high to see. Unlike the others, however, an electrified and barbed fence surrounded the several mile wide base of building; stopping outsiders from getting too close. The fence gate opened automatically for Schwarz. Inside the building he was greeted by his friend, Sam.

"Newton, congrats on the promotion!"

"Thanks. But don't call me Newton, it's lame."

"I went to your place last night but only your girlfriend was there. You shouldn't leave your girlfriend alone and stay out all night you know."

"So it was you!"

Sam ignored the statement.

"Anyway… when are you being deployed?"

"I'm expecting the call today."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah."

At that, Schwarz continued upwards to the 289th floor where his cubicle was. The pressure changes on the elevator ride up made his ears pop and the air began to smell artificial. With a _ping, _the doors opened. In his cubicle, everything except for Schwarz ' personal belongings was gone; cleared out for the next employee to come. Looking one last time, Schwarz flipped the picture of his, now ex, girlfriend down.

_Ring, Ring_

Al rung and floated into Schwarz ' line of sight.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Newton Schwarz?"

"Yes."

"You're being deployed. Come to the airship port on the top floor."

Schwarz left, completely disregarding his no longer needed belongings.

_Ping, _another elevator ride.

At this height, stars were visible, even during the day and the building even swayed ever so slightly. Looking around, Schwarz could see only a few docked cargo ships and no people. He wondered if there had been a mistake, until footsteps sounded behind him. Turning around, there was a man who had a proper and knowledgeable demeanor. He stood slightly taller than Schwarz and wore a black and green suit.

"Oh hello. Didn't see you there Mr. Ozpin" Schwarz chuckled nervously. The man didn't smile.

"Tell me Mr. Schwarz, why do you want to travel? Why do you want to leave everything behind on a one way trip into the unknown?"

Schwarz thought for a moment. He had his own reasons, but he could not tell those to his boss.

"I want to see something new; not just to me, but to humanity. I want to be able to research something unknown to us. I read the other day that a new song hasn't been created for hundreds of years. That is how little there is left for us to find. We can't even make a new song! That's why. I want to do it simply because it is the unknown." He lied.

The man gave Schwarz a satisfied look.

"Very good. Follow me."

On the airship ride away from the city, a new broad shouldered man in a white suit, who preferred to remain unnamed, went over all the technical details of Schwarz ' mission.

_Mission Brief_

Where you are going is a universe we have discovered that seems to parallels ours. For you, that means you won't have to do any space travel to get to a suitable colonization site. Beyond that, we know nothing of the world. We assume it can support life as we know it, but just to be sure, we are giving you a protective suit and a good supply of oxygen. Sending things through the portal, even data, is expensive; so only make contact if absolutely necessary and for the monthly updates on your findings. There are also some risks with your recent operation. Converting your entire body to bio-nano-bots will make you much stronger than any normal person, but they are still based on living cells and will need oxygen and nutrition to function. At this point, it is unlikely you know how to operate each nano-bot individually, but with practice, you will soon be able to let your body flow and change shape as easy as water..."

The brief carried on for several hundreds of pages and Schwarz wasn't even going to attempt to read them all. The stern man continued talking through the entire flight, landing, and all the way into the building that sat in the middle of nowhere, far out of sight of any city. From the ground floor, they took an elevator down. With yet another _Ping, _they were in a command center deep underground.

There were men and women at computers and running up and down halls. Drones and perso-secs flew at dizzying speeds and swerved erratically to avoid collisions. A voice sounded through the intercom

"One hour to departure. Commence last minute preparations."

"This way Mr. Schwarz."

They went down a hall and into one of the doors. Inside was a comfortably furnished office. In one corner was a space suit on a stand.

"Change into that and make yourself comfortable for the next hour. Go over the brief I gave you. And remember, keep your training in mind. You worked hard for this promotion and we are putting a lot of money into this. Don't fail us. Oh, and I'll be taking your perso-sec to add a few upgrades." At that, Schwarz was left alone.

For the next hour, Schwarz snacked, had a glass of wine, and read over the brief. He took special notice of the section regarding supplies. To be included were five Phoenix Drones. Excitement took Schwarz. Phoenix Drones were the most advanced Drones; available only to those with top class privilege clearance. His excitement was cut short by a new announcement.

"Five minutes to departure. Commence final preparations."

The door opened.

"Are you ready Mr. Schwarz?"

"Yes."

"Follow me then."

Down another hall they went. People rushed passed and even more drones flew above. At the end of the hall was a large metallic door with guards on both sides. They stood at attention as we passed. Beyond the door was a large room. Its walls were lined with countless scientific devices and sensors. Aside from Schwarz and the other man, the room was filled with boxes and crates of all sizes.

"We will begin momentarily. We suggest you sit in the chair there as you may be dizzy once you are through. Any questions?"

"No."

"Then please stand by.

The man walked back out the doors and they closed behind him. Moments later, he appeared in the large window overlooking Schwarz from the control room. Schwarz sat down and waited.

_This is happening way faster than I imagined. _Schwarz thought. A few days ago, he was living his life no differently from everyone else.

"Commencing travel in Five... Four..."

In mere moments, Schwarz would leave his world and begin anew.

"Three… Two…

What would this new world be like? Would there be intelligent life? Or would the world be empty and uninhabitable, leaving him to die alone in the void?

"One."

Schwarz' head exploded; or so it felt like. The sudden change in scenery was shocking. Schwarz closed his eyes and held his head between his knees as nausea took him by force. He sat as such until he felt he could keep his stomach. He opened his eyes. Leaves, falling everywhere. He looked around. Trees in every direction blocked the sky with a canopy of deep red leaves.

_Here I am. _He thought.

_My new life._

**[There it is everyone. Don't expect anything groundbreaking but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[I made an update to chapter one to improve its quality. Chapter two is where we get into the RWBY universe and maybe we will be introduced to some of the characters. I also gave this a new name. It's not great, but it's better than (Future Cyborg Dimensional Traveler in RWBY). At that, please enjoy chapter two of RPL.]**

RWBY: Remnants of a Past Life

"Hello, Mr. Ozpin?" The man who had seen Schwarz off spoke over the phone.

"Yes, Ironwood?"

"We've lost contact with Schwarz."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. He never made contact and our attempts to reach him have gone unanswered. The only signal we picked up was a small blip from the beacon we sent with him. It showed signs of damage. I think it has been destroyed."

"Perhaps the environment was hostile?" Ozpin contemplated.

"Does that mean Schwarz is lost then?"

"Most likely."

* * *

_Gotta love nano-bots. _Schwarz thought as he stood in the center of a fully constructed building; complete with kitchen, lab, and everything else a scientist on his own in a new world needs. Upon opening the shipping container labeled _ONE_, nano-bots had taken care of shelter and unpacking.

_A warning would've been nice though. _He continued coughing out some clumps of the microscopic robots that had swarmed down his throat. Clearing his throat, Schwarz thought about why he had come here. His own agenda was different from what he had told everyone else.

_Poor bastards... Better cut ties with them sooner rather than later._

In the center of the main room of the structure of nano-bots, an assortment of touch screen control panels surrounded a tube which spanned the height of the room. A faint glow radiated from it.

_The heart? _Schwarz asked himself. _It looks like some sci-fi depiction of a time travel machine. _He continued in thought. _But that's preposterous! Time travel always has, is, and will be highly illegal._

Schwarz grabbed a tool bag from one of the many shelves lining the wall and lazily meandered to the apparatus called the heart. A pry, cutting of wires, and small electric shock later, and the light in the tube faded away. Schwarz no longer had contact with the 'miserable bastards' he so detested, but he also no longer had power. He tensed up for a second half expecting the nano-bots to disassemble and fall on him. He relaxed when the building remained intact. Schwarz was now alone in the world, as expected, but his problems were far from over. The power was gone and his force field with it. He was now completely exposed.

As if on cue, Schwarz heard a growl outside. He froze.

_So there's animal life here after all. _Schwarz realized. Quietly, he made his way to a window where the growl came from. It was night now and Schwarz had to get close to the window to see out of it. Looking back at him through the window, was a pair of red eyes peering through a white mask.

Schwarz fell backwards in shock. The creature was huge and dangerous looking. It was similar to a bear in shape, but its size dwarfed anything from back home.

_It won't break through the walls, right? _Schwarz hoped. The beast roared and smacked the glass with its gargantuan paw. Thanks to its nano-bot construction, the glass did not shattered, but instead ripped like paper.

_Shit!_

Schwarz was forced to scuttle away as the monster forced its way through the paper thin nano-bot walls and inside. Schwarz tried his best to keep quit as he hid behind the heart. He could hear the beast let out a low groan as its thumping footsteps came ever closer.

_This is bad. This is really bad. I need something to kill it with. I Need To Study It! Holy SHIT IT'S SOMETHIN NEW! _The thoughts shot off in the information obsessed scientist's head.

Cold breath brushed the back of Schwarz' head. He turned around horrified. He was face to face with the massive animal; its teeth bared. As fast as he could, Schwarz bolted from his exposed position, through a door into another room and slammed the door behind him. Frantically, he scanned the room in an attempt to find either shelter or a weapon. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a metal locker at the far end of the room. Before he could move, the wall behind him was torn apart. Through the hole made, the black, masked monster lumbered into the room, sights set on Schwarz. Back in his technologically advanced world, Schwarz never would have thought he would be in a life or death situation (aside from old age). But here he was now, running for his life as a literal beast chased him around like a cat on a mouse. He didn't hesitate for a second as he reached the locker; opening it and throwing himself inside of it. Moment later, the locker, with Schwarz in it, were hit with what felt like the force of a freight train. The whole unit bounced off of the wall behind it, and landed on the ground with the doors trapped underneath.

Schwarz braced himself and hoped for a miracle as his makeshift protection shield shuddered and drool dripped on his face. His prayers for a miracle were answered as something rattling around inside slipped into his grasp. He felt the objects outline. A handle, some switches, a finger guard, a trigger! It was a gun! Schwarz had locked himself inside a gun locker. He fumbled with the weapon in the tight quarters until its sights were lined up with his eye and the beast outside. He was breathing heavily and trying to keep on target as the locker rattled and the beast moved around. Time seemed to slow as Schwarz held his breath and pulled the trigger.

High energy waves rocketed from the barrel of the gun. The grated metal of the locker between the gun and the monster instantly glowed red.

_Oh Shit! _Schwarz thought too late. How could he be such an idiot! Of course a projectile like that would be stopped by metal. Moreover, it was reflecting back at him! The vision in his right eye turned blotchy before disappearing completely. The rays passed straight through the glass of his space helmet!

_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGH!**_Schwarz screamed as the searing pain of a third degree burn shot through his face. He felt the charred area around his right eye. He couldn't feel his touch, there was only pain coming from the injury. Schwarz writhed and screamed so much so that he hardly noticed when the roars and shaking from outside stopped. Before he realized what was happening, Schwarz was turned on his stomach as the locker flipped around so the doors were upwards.

The locks on the locker doors popped as they were pried open. Schwarz panted as he tried to keep himself from crying out. Something grabbed the back of his collar and with a grunt, he was pulled from the locker and left suspended in the air. Unceremoniously, he was dropped on the floor and pushed over with a kick. He looked up as he still clenched the right side of his face. His stomach dropped. _The monsters were humanoid? No! It's a person_!

Above him, a woman stood. She wore a mask that very closely resembled that of the beast that had attacked him. _Where is it anyways_? Schwarz scanned the room with his good eye. In the far corner the giant bear like animal was laying on its side. Another person, a man who was also in a mask, stood by the beast cleaning a sword. _They killed it? Without a gun? _He looked back at the woman. She slowly, almost lazily, crouched down beside him, removed his helmet, and spoke.

"What is someone as weak as you doing in these parts?" Well, that's what she said, but Schwarz only heard gibberish.

_I can breathe here? _He thought.

"Who are you and what was that thing?" Schwarz asked in a demanding tone. After the traumatic event, Schwarz was not thinking clearly. He did not recognize the woman's language as one not his own. The woman merely looked at him with confusion and maybe, some pity. She did not recognize his language.

"Hurry up, there's some activity about a thousand meters out." The man in the back called. That too was nonsense to Schwarz. Without talking, the woman reached down towards Schwarz. As her hand got closer, it began to radiate light. Schwarz could feel the presence of it. Fearful of being touched by it, he began to futilely worm his way away from the woman's grasp. She effortlessly grabbed Schwarz' collar and kept him in place. He winced as her glowing hand grew ever closer to his face. In one last desperate attempt, he looked to the man in the back pleadingly. To his surprise, not only was the man gone, but so was the monster that had been killed. Then he felt her touch. At first, nothing happened. Her hand gently held the left side of his face and her bright eyes stared at him through her mask. Again, she spoke.

"In the void of the mind, the soul resides. Bound only by time and freed only by death. All of who you were, are, and will be. Forfeit your memories to the harbinger whom brings unnatural freedom and begin anew." Schwarz couldn't understand. But whatever she said relaxed Schwarz. Something was wrong with this. Schwarz couldn't help but close his eyes.

_Is this death? _He thought as his whole life was dredged up from the depths of his subconscious. From his birth and a time before language when his only thoughts were that of feelings and onward. As each moment passed, he felt it disappear. Taken somewhere else, away from his body. _It's being taken from me. All of it. _He thought. _What can I do? I'm weak._

* * *

The man reappeared and looked down at Schwarz' unconscious body.

"This hobby of yours is weird you know." He said bluntly to the woman. She didn't reply, but instead continued looking at Schwarz. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied. "I just feel like I shouldn't have taken his life."

"That's weird coming from you."

"That's just something I wasn't supposed to see. She continued. The man gave her a concerned look.

"Anyway, there are Beacon students coming this way, we should leave."

* * *

"One thousand meters to go." A copper haired boy reported.

"Do you think there's actually something out here?" A very large boy with green armor asked. He was answered by a girl with long, brown hair.

"Ozpin did say he saw something on the video feed."

"It doesn't matter." Said a girl with great fashion sense. She appeared to be leading the group. "Let's just get there so I can get back and take a shower." The four continued on in silence. As they approached, they took care to not make too much noise and keep low. With a few basic hand signals, the leader told her squad to circle the building and check for danger. They went their separate ways and flanked the four sides of the structure. On her command, the team approached and made for the door. They made note that the door was intact, but the wall next to it was broken. Not just broken, but ripped? Even the glass. The whole structure seemed to have the qualities of paper. The, apparently blind, red head took on a look of confusion as, what felt like glass, bent in his hand. They cautiously entered the building. The moonlight poorly lit the demolished room. Tools and machinery were scattered about and in its center, a large, broken, upright tube was surrounded by, also broken, control panels. The large boy lit a flare, causing the brown hair girl to shield her eyes.

"A little warning?" she pleaded.

"Sorry."

"It looks like an Ursa went on a rampage in here." The girl said getting her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting. They all agreed. The leader inspected some of the mess, picking up a sonic multi tool and looking at it in confusion. Setting the devise back down on the counter and walking to another busted wall, she entered the next room, followed by her teammates. This room too had all its contents scattered about, and at the far end, next to an overturned locker, was a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Things are picking up this chapter! Apparently the best time for me to write is when I have had lots of caffeine, am listening to very loud music, and its 3:00 AM. As you may have noticed in the other two chapters, Schwarz's home universe has some of the same characters as the RWBY universe. And no they will not be forgotten. I have also updated my other chapters so the horizontal break is where I want them which may make them easier to read. Anyway, enjoy.]**

RWBY: Remnants of a Past Life

"How's the patient doing?" Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy, asked a lab coat wearing Faunus. The woman sighed, staring at a clipboard in her hands.

"I don't know, quite frankly." She said.

"Don't know?"

"No, I don't know. He's a unique case."

"How so?" asked Ozpin.

"Well first off, he seems to be another victim of _Lethe, _He probably won't remember anything when he wakes up. That burn wound is also a problem. It doesn't seem to be a fire burn. And last, but certainly not least, he has no aura. None! Is he even considered living? Is he a Grimm? I don't know. We're having a lot of trouble treating him here." The Faunus doctor practically shouted at Ozpin. He merely gave her a calm look, never breaking his stoic nature. "I don't know what to do with no aura, Mr. Ozpin." The girl continued, calming down. "He's an anomaly. Law dictates that I should be handing him over to the military!" She said.

"Dr. Amaran." Ozpin said. "I implore you. Keep this just between us. He was found on school property and I have some questions for him." He said to Dr. Amaran. The dog-eared girl hesitated for a moment.

"Fine." She decided. "But you owe me!"

Ozpin smiled. "Now." He said "Let me have a look at him."

Ozpin and Dr. Amaran pushed through a set of double doors into an operating room. Inside, a woman looked at x-rays on a display while a man gave one last attempt to use aura to heal the burn wound on the face of Schwarz, who was still unconscious. The both of them approached the bed, Ozpin putting his hand on the shoulder of the nurse; who stopped his healing attempts when he did so. There was a moment of silence as everyone shared unanimous confusion at the bizarre man in front of them. He looked normal enough with pale skin and black hair, but the circumstances in which he was found brought up many questions. Not to mention his complete lack of aura. Almost all medical knowledge was based around aura; yet here was someone with no aura, like the creatures of Grimm they fought against.

"Have you considered a skin graft?" Ozpin asked, causing the others to look at him.

"What?" Dr. Amaran asked in a sarcastic, irritated tone. "A skin graft? Where am I supposed to learn how to do a procedure like that, a history textbook?"

"All I'm saying is that aura isn't yielding results, so maybe we should try something unconventional." Ozpin explained. Dr. Amaran turned to look at the nurse, who shrugged in return. She sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. But I won't be able to put in an order until tomorrow." She said. Ozpin looked at the clock on the wall._ 1:30 AM _it read.

"Thank you." He said to the doctor and nurses. He left the room as Dr. Amaran gave orders to bandage Schwarz' wound.

* * *

Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi all sat awake in their dorm. Coco, the team's leader, held a tablet like device in her hands. They all watched as she dropped it; only for it to levitate a few inches off the ground before returning to eye level. Coco had kept the devise for herself when she discovered it hovering around the man in the building they had been sent to scout earlier that evening. It, along with all the other strange devices in the building, were inscribed with writing in a language she did not understand. The purpose for the object remained a mystery in itself as it mostly seemed to hover and observe its surroundings with a lens on its front.

"What do you think all that was?" Velvet asked. One of the rabbit ears atop her head bent in confusion. Fox and Yatsuhashi broke their stares from the floating devise to look at her.

"I don't know." Fox said. "The whole building was strange. How did glass bend, and how did the whole thing not collapse with paper thin walls like that?"

"Yeah, and everything had weird writing on it." Yatsuhashi said, adding onto the list of abnormalities.

"Worse of all, that guy's clothes were atrocious." The leader, Coco, said. The other three teammates looked at her with puzzled looks.

"I don't think that's the issue here." Velvet said.

"Anyway, it's late and Professor Ozpin will probably want to question us more in the morning." Coco said, grabbing the hovering device and quickly shoving it into a drawer. "Let's get some sleep." She ended the conversation by turning off her bedside lamp and laying down facing away from the others. The three quickly followed suit.

* * *

The morning sun shone bright through the eastward windows of Ozpin's office. The four members of team CFVY stood in front of a grand, metal rimmed, glass desk. Behind it, Professor Ozpin sat. Every inhabitant of the room, aside from Glynda Goodwitch, was exhausted from a lack of sleep. Bags were beginning to form under Ozpin's eyes and even Coco of all people let a few stray strands of hair fall out of place.

"So let's go through this one more time." Glynda said, earning an audible sigh from Fox. Everyone turned an eye to the oblivious redhead. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing. "So you went through the forest of forever fall to the location specified by Professor Ozpin. Correct?"

"Correct." Coco confirmed.

"And when you arrived…?" Glynda said, pressing Coco on. Coco continued.

"When we arrived, there was some sort of structure in the forest."

"Some sort?" Ozpin asked, taking note of the vague description. "Please explain."

"It seemed normal enough from the outside. But…"

"It was paper thin." Velvet finished her leader's sentence. Both professors looked at each other. The two exchanged a small nod before Ozpin turned back to team CFVY, ready to speak. As he opened his mouth, the tablet on his desk began to ring. With a small sigh embarrassment only visible to the trained eye, he answered the device as it loudly blared the rap verse of "Caffeine". The four students shared a look of: _this guy has a serious coffee addiction._

Ozpin listened to the speaker on the other end of the line. After a few confused looks, he hung up.

"There has been a change in the patient's condition." Ozpin said, facing Glynda. He again looked at team CFVY. "I want to offer you four a unique job opportunity." He told them. Coco and Velvet exchanged curious looks. Both shrugging, they both turned to Yatsuhashi who shrugged as well. Fox simply looked left to right hoping he would make eye contact with someone.

"What kind of job?" Yatsuhashi spoke up.

"First, I must warn you four that this job is strictly classified. If you accept, you will need to exercise extreme caution to make sure outside parties remain unaware of the nature of this mission." Ozpin explained.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I don't want to get involved in..." Fox began before he was hushed by Coco's hand on his shoulder.

"I want to know more." She said. The rest of her team looked at her, unsure of the situation.

"If I tell you any more, I'm afraid you will be obligated to accept the offer." Ozpin said.

"In that case, I'll talk it over with my team." Coco said. Ozpin nodded and team CFVY stepped back a bit and huddled. And began _discussing _in harsh whispers.

"Coco, how can we accept something suspicious like that?" Fox said.

"Yeah, the whole thing last night kind of freaked me out." Velvet.

"It all sounds a little dangerous. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Yatsuhashi said, prompting Coco to glare at him. "But..." he quickly corrected. "I'll do what Coco wants to do." he continued. Fox almost sighed, but stopped when he felt the presence Coco was giving off. A few years with Coco as leader had taught him not to oppose her. Coco looked at Velvet next.

"Do I even have to say it?" She sighed. "I hate it when you do this." She continued, chuckling to herself. The four students turned back to a straight faced professor Ozpin.

"We would like to accept your offer."

* * *

Team CFVY navigated the streets of Vale, Making their way to Vale Memorial Hospital. In silence, they all thought over Ozpin's instructions.

_Stay with the man you recovered. _

_Keep watch over him. _

_Learn all you can._

The instructions were simple enough, but what was so special about that man? And what were they supposed to be learning? As they approached the automatic doors, a dog Faunus in a white lab coat exited, cigarette in hand and ready to light it. Team CFVY continued past her into the hospital and to the receptionist ' desk. An older gentlemen manned the front and smiled as the four approached.

"Welcome to Vale Memorial Hospital! Are you visiting?" he greeted in an upbeat manner.

"We're here to see Dr. Amaran." Yatsuhashi answered. The man squinted his eyes as he tried to look through the front entrance.

"I believe she just went out for a break." he said "If you would just have a seat, she will be in momentarily..."

"No thanks. We'll be seeing her now." Coco chimed in as she turned back towards the door. The others followed, Velvet giving an apologetic look to the man. They soon found Dr. Amaran outside. She looked stressed as she leaned over some railing taking a heavy drag of her cigarette.

"Should someone be smoking so close to a hospital?" Fox said as he sniffed the air.

"Hey kid. You don't need those eyes, do you? How about I take them out for you?" Dr. Amaran spat sarcastically. Coco put her foot on the railing next to the doctor and braced herself against it.

"Now, now Dr. Amaran, I don't like it when my teammates are messed with." She said with mock sincerity. The doctor smiled.

"You must be team CFVY."

Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Dr. Amaran, and the two nurses from yesterday all stood around the bed in Schwarz's private room.

"Is this what professor Ozpin meant when he said there was a change in the patient's condition?" Velvet asked. She looked alarmed, as did Yatsuhashi. Where there was once a large burn wound, there was now a scarred and sunken patch of skin. A black gunk formed in crusty patches around where the eye socket would have been. Dr. Amaran used a scraper to collect some of the substance into a jar. She took the sample to a refrigerator at the back of the room and placed it inside.

"We obtained some skin as Ozpin suggested, but at this rate I don't think we'll need it." She said as she pulled out an organ delivery cooler to show the others before putting it back into the fridge.

"Skin? For, like, a transplant? Isn't that really outdated technology?" Fox asked.

"Didn't Ozpin tell you? We couldn't get aura to work on him." The doctor answered.

"Is this his semblance maybe? Yatsuhashi asked.

"Hasn't Ozpin told you anything? There is no aura! None!" Dr. Amaran spouted, getting frustrated. "There is no aura to be had. The patient is, well, weird for lack of a better word. He's an anomaly!"

"What is he? A Grimm?" Coco half joked, sarcastically.

"We aren't denying the possibility for now." The doctor said, earning a concerned look from team CFVY. "Nonetheless, I'm sure Ozpin told you to keep quiet about this." CFVY nodded. "I would've turned this guy into the military if it weren't for him. You better remind him that he owes me a huge favor!" CFVY again nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments as the four students took in the reality of the situation.

"Well, professor Ozpin said to learn all we can about him, so I'm going… to…" Velvet trailed off as the covers on the bed rustled. Everyone turned to the bed before quickly walking over to, and surrounding it.

'Is he waking up?" Fox asked in a hushed voice. They all watched closely as Schwarz's breathing became more unsteady. His face tensed for a moment before his one eye opened.

* * *

"Hey. Are you alright? You've been like that ever since we found that weird guy in Forever Fall." A man spoke to a bundle of sheets on a bed in a pitch dark room. When there was no reply, he spoke again. "C'mon, aren't you supposed to be the dreaded Lethe? Taker of memories and lives!"

"SHUT UP!" the woman under the blankets snapped. "Go away Taurus." Lethe said again, struggling to keep her patients. Adam Taurus closed the door without saying anything else.

Under the sheets, Lethe clutched her head in pain. Her White Fang mask sat on her nightstand and a bucket of vomit stood at the foot of the bed. "Dammit!" she whispered to herself. "What the hell is happening?"

**[And that's the third chapter! Things are moving along I guess. As you can see, not everything is the same as the show. Obviously some things will change when you add an OC. Also, yes, I do know I have a lot of dialogue. Things are getting interesting nonetheless. According to Dr. Amaran, it is unlikely that Schwarz will remember anything. Moreover, the cause of his "supposedly permanent" amnesia is the dreaded Lethe of the White Fang who appears to be sick? Keep reading to find out what happens and have a nice day.]**


End file.
